callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancestor
The Ancestor is a Cryptid featured in Awakening and Exodus. Description The Ancestors control the Cryptids and are the main antagonists of the Extinction storyline. They are also responsible for the construction of the Arks, the Obelisks, and other technologies such as gravimetric systems and forcefields. The Ancestors' head is elongated and has two glowing eyes which sit over a large group of tentacle-like tendrils, which gives the head a resemblance to a squid. When the Ancestors are inactive they enter a cryogenic slumber device which resembles a tall cylindrical stone monument with Cryptid engravings carved into it. The Ancestors' head is visible along with the very upper torso, as both are covered with some form of dome (presumably made of ice due to said cryogenic slumber). The Ancestor first appears in the epilogue for Mayday, where one is focused on, but in reality, there are dozens of Ancestors in the same room. In Awakening, this is proven when the players enter the Ancestors' hibernation chamber within the Ark, the same room as shown in the Mayday cutscene, and there are multiple rows of Ancestors beginning to awaken from their cryogenic slumber. The Ancestors are capable of telepathic abilities, including but not limited to sending commands to creatures that are capable of receiving them and seeing the world through the minds of humans who can be used by Ancestors. (It is worth noting that the Ancestors have commanded the Cryptids even while in cryogenic sleep.) In Awakening, one of the Ancestors is killed by David Archer, who then proceeded to remove an organ similar to the human pineal gland and is the source of the Ancestors' telepathic powers. Dubbed "the Cortex", it is powered by the death of living organisms. When the Cortex is fully charged it is capable of creating a shockwave that can kill all Cryptids in the area, however it is unknown if the Ancestors themselves can produce this effect. In the epilogue for Awakening, the Ancestors have awakened and have commanded every Cryptid on the planet to emerge, and have already wiped out most of humanity. Attacks In Exodus, the Ancestors' attacks consist of: # A slow-moving projectile that will cause a large amount of damage to generators and players. # Hoisting close-by players into the air, making them unable to move and vulnerable to other Cryptids, as well as depriving them the ability to use their weapon, and damaging them every two to three seconds. # A force field around them at random intervals, making them immune to all kinds of damage. The player can destroy this force field using a charged NX-1 Disruptor round, or its grenade counterpart. When an ancestor is killed, they will glow brightly for a few seconds and will then explode. The base money reward for killing an Ancestor is $3500, and is given to every player. They will also give a Skill Point upon death. In Exodus, a single Ancestor attacks when the second generator near the gas station and the parking lot is being powered up. During the Medusa Device phase, 3 Ancestors will attack, one appearing by each gate, in a randomized order. During this phase, challenges regarding the fight against the Ancestor are given. These challenges are: #Defeat the Ancestor in 3 minutes (180 seconds) or less. # Deal x damage to the Ancestor's weak points (5000 damage solo) # Do not take damage from the ancestor for 2 minutes (120 seconds). Their weak point is the head, allowing for consecutive headshots from high-capacity or high-damage weapons to deal significant damage. The Venom Grenade can also deal great damage if it hits the said weak spot multiple times. When all 3 Ancestors are defeated, when the Medusa Device finishes charging, if the players do not activate it and end the game in a certain period of time, 3 more Ancestors will appear at once and attack the players from all three spawn locations, prompting the players to end the game quickly or they are most likely to lose. Gallery Ancestor Mayday CoDG.png|The Ancestor in Ball's Pyramid. Ancestor looking at Players CoDG.png Ancestor Levitating 2 CoDG.png Ancestor Levitating CoDG.png Final Ancestor CoDG.jpg|The final Ancestor Trivia * According to the end cutscene of Mayday, the main chamber of the Ancestors is 1224 feet below sea level. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Enemies